


Dream SMP has Talent - Round 1

by DispareBoi



Series: Dream SMP has Talent! [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), talent show - Fandom
Genre: Other, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DispareBoi/pseuds/DispareBoi
Summary: Dream SMP has Talent, round 1!
Relationships: PLATONIC ONLY SCREEE, nothing real big, to much to type out, ur not missin out
Series: Dream SMP has Talent! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042326
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Welcome to the show! Let's get this act over with

It was a large theater. There was a panel of judges in front of the large stage, with 3 large x's above the stage. On the panel were 3 webstars, Dream, GeorgenotFound, and Sapnap. They were famous for minecraft, eventually getting so big they were invited on to a TV show. Talk about unrealistic, but hey, no one was complaining. 

The audience was booming as the lights dimmed. The intro was happening, and pretty soon, the acts would start.

"Alright everyone, before we get this started we have a special surprise!" Sapnap adressed.

"Some of you tuned in for us, others for the show, others flipping through channels, but because Dream-" he pointed to the man in the white smiley mask and green sweatshirt "- runs an SMP with many other streamers, we made a deal with the network."

The crowd went crazy, guessing what was happening, until one voice boomed over them all

"WELCOME TO DREAM SMP HAS TALENT" Dream erupted, and the crowd seemingly got more crazy.

After a quick commercial break, the theater had calmed down, and it was time for their first act. Their intros rolled, the judges weren't looking excited for the first act.

2 boys walked out on stage, one was blonde, the other had a chocolatey hair color.

"Alright, Tommy, Tubbo, what is your guy's talent?"

Tubbo was about to say something, but Tommy cut him off "We are going to be impersonating a Skeppy and BadBoyHalo" Tommy seemed like he had chaotic intent. The two boys got into place, as Tubbo put on cheap black devil horns, and Tommy dawned a blue sweatshirt. 

"Now, before we start, i'm gonna need one of the judges to curse" Tubbo said. Sapnap leaned into his mic "Fuck"

Tubbo went crazy and screeched "LANGUAGE". This got quite a laugh from the audience. The duo went on with their act.

"Oo i'm Skeppy, and even though i'm a diamond, i'm still dumb as a rock! Today, I played Minecraft with BadBoyHalo, then I wrote an end card telling people to subscribe with totally not a threat!" Tommy mocked. Though this was all playful, you could bet they were gonna have a talk with Bad and Skeppy after this; but despite the mockery, it was quite funny. No golden buzzer, but they made it through to the next round.

"I liked the screeching of language, very realistic" commented George.

The duo went to stage left for the interview.

There sat Punz "How do you think you boys did?" he asked. It seemed he was the interviewer at the end.

"We did good enough to get to the next round" said Tubbo cheerfully

"What was your act?"

"We did the most realistic impression of Bad and Skeppy." Tommy seemed proud. There wasn't much content to grab from this interview, so they finished it up. 


	2. Magic Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohohohohohoohohoh it's time for Ranboo's act!

Well, people were happy. Otherwise, the network would've canceled the season. But they didn't, because the views doubled.  
It was time for the next act, so the intro roled.  
"Welcome Ranboo to Dream SMP has talent!" Dream welcomed  
"Thank you, thank you, it's wonderful to be here. Today, what I am doing for you is some m a g i c " some confetti went off around him  
"My first card trick is quite simple. Pick a card. Any card. Don't tell me what it is."  
Dream picked a King of Diamonds. The camera looked over his shoulder to show the crowd.  
"Now I want you to give it to me. I promise I won't look at it."  
Dream handed him the card slowly. Ranboo slipped the card into the middle of the deck.  
"Now I'm boing to shuffle behind my back."  
He did so.  
"I'm going to spread the cards out, and your card should be upside down."  
He spread the cards across the table. All of the card were facing down, except for the king of Diamonds.  
The crowd cheered.  
"How'd you do that?" asked Sapnap.  
"A good magician never reveals his secrets," replied Ranboo  
"This next one required some setting up. BRING OUT THE TABLE!" Shouted Ranboo.  
CaptainPuffy rolled out a table with a deck of cards.  
"This is the story of the 4 jacks." He showed said jacks. "Once upon a time there were 4 brothers. They were robbers and they were about to rob a bank."  
The judges stared intently at the cards.  
"The first jack went to the bottom floor to grab the Cash."  
He slid the first jack into the bottom of the deck.  
"the second went to the second floor to grab the silver and gold."  
He slid the second jack just below the center of the deck.  
"The third went to the top floor to grab the diamonds and jewels."  
He slid it into the top part of the deck.  
"the final jack stayed on the roof to watch for cops. When he saw them he shouted 'COME BACK UP! QUICK!' into his walkie talkie. Add they all came up to the roof."  
Suddenly all of the jacks were on the top of the deck.  
The judges were shocked! They stared at the deck in confusion.  
"WHAT THE HELL?!?" Yelled George. "That was really impressive."  
"Nah. It's easy." replied Ranboo.  
Someone started clapping in the audience, and it carried throughout the studio. Yet another commercial break, then cut back.  
"Yes, very much yes. I look forward to seeing your next act" Dream said  
"You better have something to top this" Sapnap said hopefully  
"I sure do, thank you very much!" and Ranboo walked towards stage left for the interview

* * *

"Alright Ranboo, how do you think you did?" questioned Punz  
"I think I did m a g i c a l " he waved his hands like a rainbow, and confetti flew up  
"Well, I think you did too. Here, take a rose" a rose slid from Punz's sleeve  
Ranboo coughed "Excuse me, I think I have something in my throat" he pulled out a long line of cloth pieces tied to eachother  
"If anything, I should be sorry, excuse me" Pun sneezed some glitter  
This was now full on war, annoyance showing in their voices as they kept with magic  
"ALRIGHT COME HERE YOU LITTLE BASTARD" Punz jumped on top on Ranboo, blood thirsty, then the cameras cut out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tysm to my friend Kcat for writing the magic bit! SHe's a wiz at card tricks. Ty for beta-ing them as well  
> https://www.instagram.com/kcatplays/  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC8Bn8c8WfoUC00xIb1o4M4A?view_as=subscriber


	3. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur's Act! Don't mind me as I stan Wilbur. Move along now.

Clips were rolling, audience was cheering, Sapnap was slouching, and the judges were getting ready to judge like the judgy judges they are.  
A lanky figure walked out onto the stage  
"Alright. Wilbur. What is you-"  
"HEY WILBUR, SHOW US THAT FOREHEAD"  
"GO FUCK YOURSELF SAPNAP" Wilbur shouted from the stage

Vikkstar was bringing a stool and microphone out, but quickly set it down and dashed away as Tommy chased after him  
"Smh Tommy, smh" as he was actually shaking his head, Wilbur said  
He re-positioned the mic and stool, then sat down, guitar in hand  
"I'm going to be singing "Sad" by Bo Burnham. He's a big role model, and partly inspired me to write music"  
"I met a homeless man named Rich  
He wasn't, isn't that terrible?  
I saw a flyer for a lost dog and the dog didn't have any legs  
I saw a diabetic kid trick or treating  
I saw a giraffe who had a short neck  
That was sad, or a deer  
I saw an old man get hit by a train  
He didn't see it in the pouring rain  
He didn't hear me shout "Look out for the train"  
'Cause I didn't say anything"  
The audience chuckled, and Wilbur smiled as he continued  
"I just thought to myself, "Oh this is gonna be sad"  
And it was. I'm a genius"  
"I saw a man with only one eye... in a 3D movie  
I saw a little boy drop his ice cream cone directly on his mother's corpse  
I saw a kitten stuck in a tree then the kitten jumped off and he hung itself  
I saw a boy who had red hair  
I went to a store looking for something to buy  
But they only sold paintings of the same sad guy  
No, wait! This store sells mirrors!  
See what I did there?  
Let's rock!  
No..."  
"The world's so sad, Judges  
Pain, war, genocide, racism, sexism  
But I gotta remember there are good things about it too  
Like the fact that none of that's happening to me, score!  
Still though, it's hard not to be sad about it  
How do y'all do it?  
I've been telling you terribly sad things this whole song, you haven't been sad at all  
You've been happy. No, you’ve been laughing  
That’s it, laughter, it’s the key to everything  
It’s the way to solve all the sadness in the world  
I mean, not for people who are actually sad, but for the people like us who’ve gotta fucking deal with ‘em all the time  
Being a comedian isn’t being an insensitive prick capitalizing on the most animalistic impulses of the public, it’s being a hero!  
The world isn’t sad. The world’s funny! I get it now! I'm a sociopath!"  
The audience was cackling, and on his way to the next verse, Wilbur paused as golden confetti dropped. The audience was screaming, and the Judges mics were booming throughout  
"CONGRATULATIONS WILBUR, YOU GOT THE GOLDEN BUZZER. WE WILL SEE YOU NEXT ROUND"  
A smile stretched across Wilbur's face as he made his way to the interview room

* * *

Niki was waiting when Wilbur walked in  
"Isn't Punz supposed to be here?"  
"He was fired for attacking Ranboo" they laughed a bit  
"So you were hired, good for you!!"  
"Enough about me, you got a golden buzzer!"  
The interview slowly dissolved into a casual conversation  
"Can we get a professional interviewer?" One of the channel executives asked as they were watching over the interview footage


	4. Cat-astrophe

This act was different. It had to go after a long break, meaning it probably needed some major prep. However, the curtain was lowered, preventing the spoiling of the act. When the intro card rolled, the audience and judges had a feeling they knew what it was.  
The curtains rolled to the side, revealing a small obstacle course with Ponk standing to the side.  
"Alright Ponk, what are you going to do with cats?" asked George grudgingly  
"I don't know what you mean! But, I will be showing off my cat training skills as these cats go through an obstacle course"  
Ponk gestured to a fat grey cat, and a long tube, one of those things you crawl through  
"This is Charles Lickens, and he will be walking through this tube" he pointed to the cat  
"But, if they fail to, they...get sent backstage" he held up a remote, and the viewers couldn't help but feel worried  
He walked to the opposite end, then whistled  
The cat made it's way through the tube, but the audience gasped as it fell into a hole at the end of the tunnel  
"You see, if it was a smart and good cat, it would have jumped over it, or walked around. Now it goes back stage"  
Ponk walked to the next cat, who was dozing next to several hoops  
"This is J.R.R. Tolkitten, who will be jumping through these hoops"  
The spotted cat woke up with a jostle. It jumped through the hoops, pawsing at the last one.  
"Now, this is where it gets tricky" Ponk drenched the last and noticeably smaller hoop with gas, then setting it on fire  
A person in black rushed out onto the stage and whispered in Ponk's ear  
"NEVERMIND we will not do this" and he put out the fire. The audience sighed with relief  
"But, for the final act" he went over to a brown cat, curled up beside a large hole  
"WHY THE FUCK IS PATCHES THERE" Dream yelled, jumping up from his chair  
"We...didn't have enough cats, i'm sure you wouldn't mind lending her, right?"  
The cameras cut out, but you could here Dream muttering about sueing, and you could hear him stomping to the stage

* * *

It cut to the interview room with H and Ponk  
"So Ponk, how does it feel to be the first person to not make it to the second round in this season?"  
"It's disappointing. I guess that's what I get for using cats" Ponk shrugged  
"At least you weren't ridiculed on stage"  
They laughed

**Author's Note:**

> Just because these characters make fun of these people means it's right. If you don't have anything nice to say, or won't help, don't say anything. I only did this to show the kind of personality I was going for with Tommy, a bit with Tubbo as well. Infact, I quite enjoy all of these creator's content! Make sure to check them out on their socials (Youtube, Twitter, Twitch)! Drop them a follow and/or subscribe :3


End file.
